You'll Be Mine
by weohum
Summary: After an incident at a Hannah Montana concert, Miley and her father must work with New York's finest. But will they catch him in time?


Disclaimer: I own neither Hannah Montana nor Law and Order: SVU. To create this fic, choose two shows, entirely at random, from a list of shows I had seen before. This could have easily turn out to have been Power Rangers crossed with Horatio Hornblower, or something equally difficult, so I guess I lucked out. I'll probably do some more pairings in the future, but this was just an experiment to see how well I could handle a random cross.

"Great show, Bud."

Miley smiled. Most seventeen-year-olds probably didn't spend the summer before senior year traveling around the country with their father, but Miley loved every second of it. She only had one more summer to spend with her dad, and she was going to make the most of it.

"Thanks Dad," Miley replied as she sat on her dressing room couch. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Robbie Stewart sat next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. Miley just basked in the sense of comfort that came from being close to her dad. With Jackson finally off to a good college last year, the two of them had grown closer than before. With Oliver's sudden rise to fame, her two friends were rarely home when she was. Robbie was really the only person she could talk to. Sure, Miley could make new friends, but she couldn't talk about her other life unless she wanted to let them in on the secret. Maybe she was getting too cautious in her old age, but Miley just didn't want to risk a security breach.

Next year, this wouldn't matter so much. Now that Jackson was in New York finishing his degree at NYU, Miley and Robbie could move out to the city as well to keep their family together. Miley had already gone on campus tours for a couple colleges in the area. She thought she would likely get into at least one of the schools. Jackson certainly wasn't leaving anytime soon. Even though he was a junior, his apparently very serious girlfriend was only in her first year.

Miley pulled her dad in for one more hug and stood up, saying "we should get going if we're going to be at Jackson's apartment in time."

Robbie groaned as his daughter pulled him off the couch. The man followed his daughter out of the room and Miley could have sworn she heard him say "I'm getting too old for this." The two were walking over to say goodbye to the crew, but Miley stopped just outside of one of the dressing rooms.

"Miley, what's going on?" Robbie asked loudly.

Miley brought her finger to her lips to stop him from asking any more questions and waved him over to the door. She whispered, "I think I hear someone crying. Listen."

Robbie leaned closer to the door and concentrated on noises coming from the room. Sure enough, Robbie heard a girl crying, but it sounded muffled; almost as if something was covering her mouth. Unsure what to do, Robbie knocked on the door and asked, "Is everything okay in there?"

A man shouted out in pain right before the girl screamed "help me! Anybody! Please help me!"

Robbie and Miley both rushed into the room and what they saw chilled them to the bones. One of the stagehands had a backup dancer, Amita, pinned to the floor with the edge of her skirt pulled up to her waist. Robbie rushed over to the stagehand and roughly pulled him away from his victim while Miley ran over to comfort Amita and calm her down.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing!" Robbie asked the man forcefully as he pinned him against the wall.

"We… were just… having a little… fun," the man choked out.

"Fun? _Fun_? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Robbie asked. "Mi- Hannah? How's Amita doing?"

"She's scared, er, Robbie Ray, but she doesn't appeared to be injured." Miley squeezed her hand and tried to convey a sense of safety. She lifted Amita's chin so she would meet her gaze and asked, "Do you want me to call the police?"

Amita's eyes watered but she nodded her head. "Robbie Ray," Miley started, "why don't you take our _friend_ here out into the hallway to find a security guard? I'll call the police and stay with Amita."

With a stormy expression, Robbie agreed and pulled his captive along with him. After they left, Miley pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

The operator was very efficient and was soon sending a patrol car and ambulance their way. Just as she was hanging up, Miley heard a shout come from the hallway. Assuring Amita that she would come back right away, Miley went to check it out.

Her blood ran cold at the sight in front of her. Her dad was cradling his nose as blood seeped from it. He glanced at her, unable to maintain eye contact as he said, "I'm sorry, Miles. He got away."

"Great," Elliot Stabler said flatly. The coffee he'd spilled down his front wasn't hot, but a lower temperature didn't mean it wouldn't stain. He pulled his extra dress shirt from his bag and headed to the bathroom. This was the end to a great morning. Dickie refused to get dressed for school, he had to sign a math test Kathleen had failed, and his wife was giving him the cold shoulder, again. Elliot finished changing and was back at his desk in under five minutes.

"Got you another coffee," Olivia said as she pushed the cardboard cup towards her partner. She was already sitting at her desk, halfway through a mound of paperwork.

Elliot accepted the lukewarm sewage with a grimace. Normally, the coffee didn't get this bad until the third day of an intense investigation. It was probably Munch's fault. That man refuses to clean the pot before brewing a new one.

"You got anything else?" Elliot asked as he sat in his own chair. They had both appreciated the lack of action over the last few days, but were beginning to get bored.

"Fortunately for the world but unfortunately for us, no," she replied. "Nothing whatsoever."

Elliot had just picked up his pen when a call came across the room. "Stabler! Benson! My office now!"

The two detectives paused for only a second before crossing the room quickly. Perhaps they were worried the paperwork would fuse into a monstrous entity and attack them. Probably not.

Cragen shut the doors as they sat down. "I've got something for you two. You know that serial rapist you've been tracking?" he asked.

The two detectives shared a quick look before Olivia answered. "You mean Jason Campbell? Has there been another attack, Captain?"

Cragen pushed a file towards Elliot. "There was attack last night by a Jason Preson. The fingerprints CSU lifted match our guy's records."

Elliot flipped through the file while Olivia read over his shoulder. "It looks like the victim got away unharmed," Elliot said.

"Physically, at least," Olivia added.

"The suspect escaped again," Cragen said, "but we've got three witnesses and employment records this time. The records are probably fake but they'll give us something to work from. I want you two to interview the witnesses. See if you can find something new."

"Sure, Captain," Olivia replied.

"Why exactly did you call us back here for this?" Elliot asked.

"You normally just give us things like this out at our desks," Olivia added without missing a beat.

Cragen smiled slightly. These two were certainly quick on the uptake. "If you'd look at the witness list, you'll see why I'm not advertising this to the whole room."

Elliot flipped through the pages for a few seconds before locating the list. "It looks like we've got an Amita Nayar, a Robbie Ray, and…" Elliot paused.

"And?" Olivia asked.

"…and a Hannah Montana," he finished.

Olivia stared at him blankly, clearly trying to make something come from her mouth. After a few false starts she managed to make some words come out. "Wait, Hannah Montana? Teenage superstar? Our guy tried to rape Hannah Montana?"

"Not quite," Cragen replied. "He attacked her backup dancer, Ms. Nayar. Ms. Montana and her manager Mr. Ray stepped in to prevent it."

Elliot had heard of Hannah Montana. He had three daughters, two teenage and one preteen, so how could he not have? The name Robbie Ray was somewhat familiar, but he wasn't sure where he'd heard it. Apparently Olivia was thinking along those lines because she started muttering the name. "Robbie Ray. _Robbie Ray_. That sounds familiar."

"It should," Cragen said. "He was this big country star, about a decade ago. Everyone made this big fuss when he retired suddenly."

"Oh. My. God." Olivia whispered as her cheeks became hot.

It wasn't that hard to read what his partner was thinking. "You liked him, didn't you?" Elliot asked, grinning despite his desire for self-preservation.

Encouraged by his partner's continuing silence, Elliot continued ribbing her. "Ten years ago, you were what? About twenty-five? I bet you had all his tapes, maybe even a t-shirt or two. Twenty-five is a bit too old for posters hanging on your wall, but…." Elliot's speech petered out as he noticed his partner's face heating up even more.

"Wow."

"Elliot," Olivia growled, not able to meet her partner's eyes.

"Really, Olivia?" he asked, eyebrows nearly meeting his hairline. "Just… wow."

Olivia ripped the file from the captain's hands and stalked out of the room, back towards her desk.

As much as Captain Cragen wanted to hide his smile behind a disapproving face, he wasn't able to keep his lips from twitching. Elliot put on his best remorseful face and followed his partner back to their desks. They had witnesses to interview and a rapist to catch.

"What do you think, Jackson? Am I a 'New York' kind of girl?"

Jackson looked at his sister, tapping his finger against his chin. "Maybe," he said. "You have the style. You have the swagger. The only question is: do you have the stomach?" The man-boy pushed a slice of pizza piled high with pepperoni, sausage, beef, and too many vegetables to name towards his sister.

Miley groaned at the sight of the pizza. She loved it, but seven slices was pushing the limits of her gastrointestinal system.

Robbie pat his daughter's arm in sympathy. "If you don't eat that, Bud, I'm sure your brother will eventually. Of course," Robbie added, "we'll treat you like a dog that dug up the flower bed if you don't."

The two Stewart men had already eaten seven slices each. Miley noted that they both seemed green despite their assurances that they would finish their own large pizzas. Miley glared at the man she once trusted as she picked the slice of pizza off the table. She was just about to take a bite when her father's phone started to ring. His work phone.

"Salvation!" Miley cried, putting the slice back down and pumping her arms into the air.

Robbie gave his daughter a dirty look as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "This is Robbie Ray," he answered.

"…That's no problem, Detective."

"…I'm with her right now. Just give me the address and we'll be down there as soon as possible."

"…Alright. You're welcome."

Robbie closed the phone and smiled sadly at his children. "That was one of the police officers investigating Amita's… well… what happened last night. He wants to talk to me and Miley."

Jackson gave his sister a one-armed hug in silent support. "Better get your Hannah outfit back on."

Miley leaned her head against her brother's shoulder. "I guess. Are you still going to give me a tour later?"

"Of course," Jackson answered. "I'm going to show you exactly why New York is the best city in the world."

Miley squeezed her brother one last time before heading over to the street to hail a taxi.

Because of some horrible midtown traffic, it took Robbie and Miley two hours to return to their hotel to change and then head down to the Manhattan police station. Once inside the building, Robbie walked up to the desk clerk, asking for directions to Detective Stabler's desk. The clerk pointed them towards the elevator, which they took to the fifth floor.

"What do you think they want to talk about, Dad?" Miley asked. "I mean, we already told the officers that responded to the scene what happened."

"Well, Bud," Robbie started, "I don't really know. They'll probably just want us to say what we did before; maybe ask us a few questions to see if we remember anything new. I'm sure they'll try to be as quick and painless as possible."

The elevator dinged as it opened on the fifth floor, reveling a large, scowling man and an exasperated woman.

"Where the _hell_ are they?" Elliot asked as he paced along his desk. "It's been two hours. 'We'll be there as soon as possible,' he said. As soon as possible, my ass. We have a serial rapist to catch, Liv." He stopped and turned toward his partner, asking "Where the _hell_ are they?"

"El. You have to calm down," she said as she tried to placate her partner with another cup of sewage. "I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"This whole freaking case is getting on my nerves," he growled. "We're always a step behind this guy. We have his DNA. We have his fingerprints. We know what he looks like, who his family is, and what jobs he typically gets." He paused his rant for a moment to catch his breath. "These two are the first substantial lead we've had in months. I won't calm down until I've had a chance to talk to them."

Olivia didn't want to encourage her partner but she had to admit to herself that she was feeling exasperated also. The two of them stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Olivia was just about to open her mouth when the ding of the elevator interrupted her, revealing two smiling superstars.

"I'm sorry we were so late," Hannah Montana announced to the two detectives as she stepped out of the elevator. "We've been stuck in traffic and it took us much longer than we expected."

Robbie Ray extended his hand to Elliot, who grasped it a little too firmly. "Detective Stabler? I'm Robbie Ray and this is Hannah Montana. We're ready whenever you are."

Olivia elbowed her partner who grunted in response. Elliot gave the two visitors a quick smile and replied "Yeah, I'm Stabler." He motioned to Olivia and added "This is my partner, Detective Benson."

Robbie's smile grew when the female detective took his hand. "Great to meet you, Detective Benson."

Olivia smiled at the man in response before turning to Hannah. "Why don't we go back to the interview room so we can talk in private?"

"Alright," Hannah acquiesced. She followed Olivia to the back of the precinct and into the smallest interview room. As they sat down, Olivia offered the girl a bottle of water, which she gladly accepted.

Olivia smiled at the pop star, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. "Why don't we start at the beginning, Ms. Montana. How did you get involved with the… incident… last night?"

"Well, Detective, why don't you just call me Hannah.?" she suggested. "It's always felt weird when other people call me Ms. Montana."

"That's fine, Hannah," Olivia replied. "Were you with Ms. Nayar before it happened or did you walk into it during the middle?" As Hannah told her story, it was clear she was trying to force herself to stay calm. At several points, like when she explained how her manager pulled the perp off her friend, she was close to losing that calm. Fortunately, the story didn't take long to tell. Even with Olivia's questions the whole interview only took twenty minutes. After they left the room, it only took Elliot and Mr. Ray five more minutes to finish their interview. While the two witnesses chat idly on the bench in the hallway, Olivia and Elliot compared notes.

"It looks like we got substantially the same story from the two of them," Elliot concluded.

"Yeah," Olivia replied, "and their stories aren't so close that it was clear they were practiced or exaggerated. I think they'd make good witnesses if we manage to catch the guy and this goes to trial."

"So. What now?" Elliot asked. "Do we cut them loose and help with the search? Do we keep them around and try to get more from them?"

"Well, they won't be much help in catching the guy," Olivia concluded. "All they really know about him is what he looks like. We've got pictures from the security cameras in the stadium, so we don't need them for that. They can't tell us where he's likely hiding out or anyone he's likely to go to for help. We should let them go and help Fin and Munch with the search."

"Alright," Elliot agreed. "Why don't you give Fin a call and see where we're needed. I'll say goodbye to our visitors. That is, unless you want to say goodbye to Mr. Ray?" Elliot peaked at his partner out of the corner of his eye.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at the man she had thought was her friend. "Thank you for the offer, El, but I think you'll be able to handle it." The female detective turned on the spot after one last glare and headed back to her desk so she could make the call. Elliot chuckled at his partner's reaction as he headed back to their two visitors.

Miley and Robbie were comparing notes as they sat together on the bench. Miley was still quite nervous about talking to the police and had curled unconsciously into her dad's shoulder. The detectives had asked them both pretty much the same questions, although Detective Stabler's style was much more forceful than Detective Benson's. Miley was finishing telling her dad about how understanding Detective Benson had been, and ended her story by saying, "I just hope we won't have to testify in court."

"And why is that, Ms. Montana? You don't want to miss out on some party?" Detectives Stabler asked as he rounded the corner. The man looked about as happy as he had been when they first stepped out of the elevator and the longer he starred at them, the angrier he seemed to get.

Robbie pulled his daughter closer to him as he tried to quell his anger at the detective's statement, saying "We'll testify if we have to, Detective, but we value our privacy. We would prefer it if we didn't have to testify in a courtroom."

The detective narrowed his eyes further. "Privacy, you say? What exactly do you need privacy for? Perhaps privacy to take advantage of a teenage girl?"

Miley straightened in shock at the detective's statement. However, before she could muster the presence of mind to answer, her dad started in on the detective. "What exactly are you accusing me of, Detective Stabler?"

Miley nearly fell as Detective Stabler pulled her father up from the bench and slammed him into the wall.

"How long have you been touching her, you sicko?" the detective asked. "Five, six years? Do you enjoy being able to tell the world's hottest pop star what to do?"

Detective Benson came racing round the corner in time to prevent Miley from attacking Detective Stabler. She still struggled against the detective's firm grip, growling, "Let go of him. Now."

The detective looked away from his captive for a moment to say, "You don't have to defend him. He's been taking advantage of you."

"He was giving me a _hug_," she emphasized.

"That was no hug," Detective Stabler said flatly. "He had you curled against him. It is entirely inappropriate for a man to do that with a 17 year-old especially if he is in a position of power."

Robbie finally managed to pull himself from the detective's firm grip. "I have had enough," he said, poking the detective in the chest. "First you insult my daughter and then you insult me. I may not be the best dad in the world, but I would never, _never_ take advantage of my daughter. We are leaving."

Detective Benson let the two of them walk past her to the elevator. As the doors closed, they could see the female detective start in on her partner.

"_What the hell were you thinking, Stabler?_" Elliot mimicked as he closed his front door. Sometimes his partner just got on his nerves. "Well, Liv, I was thinking that a grown man was taking advantage of a person we are supposed to protect."

Olivia sent him home after 'the incident.' Technically, he agreed to go home to cool off for a few hours and then return to help with the investigation. He'd have dinner with his family and then set off again for a night of busting down doors and interrogating bad guys.

"Hey, dad," his daughter, Maureen, greeted him from the couch. She was his eldest and currently in her first year at NYU. "Whatcha doing home so early?"

Elliot flopped down onto the couch next to her and pulled the remote from her hands. "I've been relieved of duty for the next few hours. Liv seems to think I won't be any use to the investigation until I've had some time to calm down."

"Right," Maureen replied, rolling her eyes. "Have you had a chance to think about what I asked this morning?"

Elliot shifted uncomfortably. No. The answer was no. Absolutely, positively, undeniably no. Still, he didn't think that would go over well. Instead, he said, "I promise I'll answer by the end of the day, Sweetie. I just haven't had enough time to think yet."

Maureen looked a little annoyed, but decided against responding.

As Elliot flipped the channel to ESPN, his daughter punched him in the arm and then settled back against him. "You're a jerk, Dad. I was watching that."

"You're telling me you'd rather watch reruns of some dumb sitcom rather than the Knicks?" he asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

Maureen responded by burrowing further into her father's embrace, using far more elbow than was necessary. The two of them sat there for half an hour, barely moving except when a particularly exciting play happened. There were ten minutes left in the fourth quarter, with the Knicks down by twenty, when Elliot's phone started buzzing. As he shifted his daughter out of the way so he could reach the annoying device, he suddenly realized he had been in the exact same position with his daughter as he'd caught Robbie Ray in earlier. Feeling slightly ashamed at his reaction, made sure it was his partner calling before answering.

"You were right. I was wrong. Can I come back now?"

Elliot was greeted by a few seconds of silence before Olivia answered. "I'm glad you feel that way, but something just came up. We just got some of Jason's records from New Jersey. They brought him in for questioning but were never able to tie him to the rapes."

"So?" Elliot asked as he straightened up.

"So it looks like the last time Jason was interrupted by someone, he attacked her next," Olivia replied.

"Wait a minute," Elliot said. "Are you saying…"

"…That Jason Preston is going to rape Hannah Montana if we don't stop him? Yes. Yes I am."

Miley's make-up artist left the room to let her compose herself before she went on stage. She needed a lot of time for composing tonight. Miley adjusted her wig in the mirror for the tenth time that night. Her dad was smothering her a bit too much, lately. She didn't even want to think about what he'll be like once she leaves for college.

When she heard the door open and then close, she'd had enough. "Dad, if you've come back to check on me for the third time in ten minutes, I swear I will scream."

Miley turned around, ready to yell at the man some more, only… it wasn't her dad. As a hand closed around her mouth, Miley began to wish she had screamed when she'd had the chance.

"Detectives, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the security guard said firmly.

Elliot growled at the man blocking their way. "You listen to me, bud. There is currently a rapist in the building. He is going to attack the girl you are supposedly trying to protect. You need to let us inside now."

The security guard shifted his weight back and forth a few times, considering letting them in, but he still shook his head. "I'm sorry, detectives, but I can't let you back there."

"You're just going to stand there? You're going to let this happen?" Elliot couldn't believe the guard didn't care at all.

"El," Olivia gently grabbed her partner's arm as he began to lunge at the guard. She stared directly into his eyes and added, "Why don't we try calling Mr. Ray again. I'm _sure_ we can work this out from here."

Elliot turned his furious gaze at his partner for just a second before realizing she was up to something. "Yes," he replied, trusting that his partner was about to get them inside. "Let's."

Olivia pulled her phone from her holster and dialed a few numbers before the phone slipped from her hands. The phone clattered to the ground near the guard's feet. As the fortunately trusting man bent to pick it up, Elliot slipped past and began running down the hallway towards the dressing rooms. The guard fumbled for his weapon for a few seconds, which gave Olivia time to slip past as well. Olivia managed to catch up to Elliot after the first turn. One staircase later, the two detectives were close to the stage but the dressing rooms were nowhere in sight. Fortunately, Mr. Ray was.

Miley was in trouble. Jason managed to tape her mouth shut before she could yell. Well, before she had the presence of mind to remember to yell. If I survive this, I am going to kick myself in the pants, she thought.

"You know, when I took the job here, I intended to lay low, to avoid raising suspicion. When I heard Hannah Montana was coming here, it definitely caught my interest. Heck, I even fantasized about having some… alone time… with you. Of course," he said with a sideways glance, "I never thought I'd _actually_ have a chance."

Jason suddenly stopped pacing and spun Miley around in the chair so she was looking straight into his eyes. "But it looks like I was wrong."

Miley could no longer hold in the shiver of fear that had been threatening to escape for the last few minutes. If she weren't currently gagged, she would spit and scream at this monster with all her might. If she weren't gagged…

…But she was. Even though she wasn't tied down in the chair, she was stuck. The monster had her cornered.

What would Lilly do? Miley wondered. Her best female friend would be able to get out of this somehow. Lilly wouldn't be frozen in fear. She would do something, anything to get free. At that thought, something clicked inside of Miley. She was giving in to her fear and that just wouldn't do. She was Hannah Montana, for Pete's sake. International Pop Star. Famous Actress. Hannah Montana wasn't afraid of anything.

"Life's what you make it, after all," she muttered. Or at least tried to. Muttering was kind of difficult with tape around her mouth.

"Detectives?" Robbie Ray asked, confused at their sudden presence backstage.

"He's here," Olivia said quickly. "Jason's going after Hannah."

"Where is she, Mr. Ray?" Elliot added. "Jason might have already found her."

Robbie didn't answer the detectives' questions. Instead, he began running down the hallway where they had come from. The two detectives followed him as he navigated to his daughter's dressing room faster than a chipmunk on speed. A few turns later, they were outside a door with Hannah's name out front and Elliot was kicking the door in.

The sight that greeted him would be carved in his memory forever.

Miley looked around frantically. Jason was still monologuing about why she was a wicked girl who deserved to be punished. He didn't notice as her eyes settled on something sitting on her dresser. Miley inched her chair back slowly. Luckily, Jason hadn't tied her down yet. She suspected that that was only because he didn't intend to do whatever he planned to do while she was in her chair. Miley reached slowly for her target, not wanting to alert her captor with any sudden movement. As her fingertips brushed against the cool metal, Jason finally noticed that his victim had moved.

_Too late_.

Jason was ten feet away and Miley had her weapon.

When Jason saw what was in Miley's hands, he chuckled to himself. "What are you going to do with that? Make my hair stand up on end?"

Jason sauntered over to Miley, clearly not caring at all about the can of hairspray she now wielded.

"Maybe," Miley replied. "But then again, I've been getting dressed for these concerts since I was thirteen years old and there's one thing I've learned about hairspray…"

"…Yes?" he replied, now standing only a foot away.

Miley depressed the nozzle on the top of the can and aimed it at her attacker's eyes. "Stings like a bitch, doesn't it?"

Of course it stung. It stung so bad it made you want to dig your eyes out and rubbing only made it worse. Fortunately, Jason didn't know you were supposed to wash it out in a sink. Miley's would-be-attacker screamed wildly as he thrashed on the floor, clawing at his burning eyeballs. She took the few seconds she had while he was distracted and grabbed her hairdryer. The man was still thrashing as she flipped him onto his stomach and then straddled his back. Miley was able to grab his left hand then right and twist them behind his back, despite Jason trying to push himself back up. She tied his hands together with the hairdryer's electrical cord, but remained on his back so he couldn't get up.

"What in the heck is going on here?" she heard her dad ask. Miley turned to face the doorway, where she saw Robbie accompanied by the two detectives from before.

Miley waved at her audience weakly. "Hey, Dad."

"What's wrong, El?" Olivia asked as they walked out of the department for the last time that day. "Jason took the plea bargain. He got twelve years for each rape and three for each attempted rape. The guy's never getting out of jail."

Olivia was right. Jason didn't even try to go to trial. He wanted credit for what he did and made sure no one, not even his defense attorney, would question it. It also meant that they wouldn't have to spend any more time with Hannah Montana and Robbie Ray. Elliot was still embarrassed by that. He'd apologized to them after Olivia had handcuffed Jason, but he couldn't help feeling he hadn't made up for what he accused them of earlier. Rescuing Ms. Montana from her attacker would have likely wiped the slate clean between them. All he really could do was congratulate the girl for her quick thinking and hope there were no hard feelings left between them. Unfortunately, that was the least of his worries right now.

"It's not that," Elliot said. "I'm know the guy is getting what he deserved. It's just…"

"…Yeah?"

"I was really thinking about something Maureen asked me this morning," Elliot finished.

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew her partner was severely overprotective of his children. The look on Elliot's face could mean anything from a boy had looked at her to she was getting married. That girl should learn to never tell her father anything. It just wasn't healthy for him to get worked up so much.

"What did she want?" Olivia asked dryly. "A tongue piercing? To run away and join the circus?"

"No," Elliot replied, narrowing his eyes at the woman next to him. "She wants to bring her boyfriend over for dinner. Apparently, he could be the 'one.'"

"Really?" Olivia asked, giddy at her partner's obvious discomfort. "The 'one,' eh? Have you met him? Do you even know his name?"

"No, I haven't met him. Kathleen did when she went to visit Maureen at her dorm. His name is Jackson," Elliot spit out the name like it was a blight on all of humanity. "Jackson Stewart."


End file.
